Dispenser packages are known that include a plurality of flexible sheets each comprising a layer of pressure sensitive adhesive on a backing, which sheets have first and second ends and are adhered to each other in a stack with the first and second ends of successive sheets in the stack adjacent, and have first end portions adjacent their first ends that are not adhered to (or can be easily separated from) the underlying sheet in the stack to facilitate removal of the uppermost sheet in the stack. U.S. Pat. No. 5,086,946 describes such a package including such a stack of sheets in which the layers of pressure sensitive adhesive extend over the entire backings on the sheets, and the separation of the first end portions of the sheets is afforded by the use of release means for providing a first low adhesion level along the first end portion of each of the sheets between the layer of adhesive and the surface of the adjacent sheet in the stack to which the layer of adhesive is releasably adhered, and attachment means for providing a second adhesion level along a second end portion of each of the sheets adjacent their second ends between the layer of adhesive and the adjacent sheet in the stack that provides a release force that is higher than the low release force along the first end portion. U.S. Pat. No. 4,770,320 describes such a package including such a stack of sheets in which the layers of pressure sensitive adhesive extend over only a portion of the backings for the sheets. While each of the dispensing packages described in these U.S. Patents is effective, both utilize shuttling of the stack to dispense the sheets.